nnjwrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Captain Ned Edgewalker/List of eligible wrestlers to be drafted
This was the inaugural draft of NNJ Wrestling. Tiers Main Event *John Cena - Picked by Raw in Round 5 *Roman Reigns - Picked by NXT in Round 3 *Dean Ambrose - Picked by Smackdown in Round 2 *Seth Rollins - Picked by Raw in Round 1 *Steve Austin - Picked by Smackdown in Round 7 *Shawn Micheals - Picked by Raw in Round 2 *CM Punk - Picked by Smackdown in Round 1 *Triple H - Picked by Raw in Round 4 *Hulk Hogan - Picked by NXT in Round 7 *Undertaker - Picked by Smackdown in Round 3 *Daniel Bryan - Picked by NXT in Round 4 *Brock Lesnar - Picked by Raw in Round 3 *Sting - Picked by Smackdown in Round 5 *Randy Orton - Picked by NXT in Round 5 *Edge - Picked by Smackdown in Round 6 *Bret Hart - Picked by Raw in Round 6 *Batista - Picked by Raw in Round 7 *Ultimate Warrior *Finn Bàlor - Picked by NXT in Round 1 *Sami Zayn - Picked by NXT in Round 2 *Samoa Joe - Picked by Smackdown in Round 4 *The Rock - Picked by NXT in Round 6 Midcard *Kevin Owens - Picked by NXT in Round 1 *Dolph Ziggler - Picked by Smackdown *JBL - Picked by Raw in Round 4 *Ryback - Picked by Smackdown *Mark Henry *Big Show - Picked by NXT in Round 6 *The Great Khali *Cesaro - Picked by Raw in Round 1 *Christian - Picked by Raw *Chris Jericho - Picked by Smackdown in Round 2 *The Miz - Picked by Smackdown in Round 5 *Hideo Itami - Picked by Raw *Neville - Picked by NXT in Round 2 *Tyler Breeze - Picked by Raw in Round 3 *Bad News Barrett - Picked by Smackdown in Round 1 *Stardust - Picked by NXT *Goldust - Picked by Smackdown in Round 6 *James Storm - Picked by Raw in Round 2 *Alberto Del Rio - Picked by Smackdown in Round 3 *Kane - Picked by Smackdown in Round 4 *Rusev - Picked by Raw in Round 5 *Tyson Kidd - Picked by NXT in Round 4 *AJ Styles - Picked by Smackdown *Booker T - Picked by Raw in Round 6 *Rhyno - Picked by NXT in Round 5 *Baron Corbin - Picked by NXT in Round 3 Jobber *Drew McIntyre - Picked by Raw in Round 1 *Heath Slater - Picked by NXT in Round 3 *Santino Marella - Picked by Raw in Round 3 *Jack Swagger - Picked by Smackdown in Round 1 *Fandango - Picked by Smackdown in Round 3 *Jinder Mahal *Adam Rose - Picked by NXT in Round 2 *Bo Dallas - Picked by NXT in Round 1 *R-Truth *Curtis Axel - Picked by Smackdown in Round 2 *Damien Sandow - Picked by Raw in Round 2 Tag Team *The Usos (Jimmy & Jey) - Picked by Smackdown in Round 1 *Prime Time Players (Darren Young & Titus O'Neil) - Picked by Raw in Round 1 *The Dudley Boyz (Bubba Ray & D-Von) - Picked by Smackdown in Round 2 *The Wyatt Family (Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, Erick Rowan & Braun Strowman) - Picked by NXT in Round 1 *The New Day (Xavier Woods, Kofi Kingston & Big E) - Picked by Raw in Round 3 *The Hardy Boyz (Jeff & Matt) - Picked by Raw in Round 2 *Los Matadores (Diego & Fernando) *Lucha Dragons (Sin Cara & Kalisto) - Picked by Smackdown in Round 3 *The Ascension (Konnor & Viktor) - Picked by NXT in Round 3 *VaudeVillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) *Hype Bros (Zack Ryder & Mojo Rawley) - Picked by NXT in Round 2 Category:Blog posts